


Blindfold

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally posted on the SMT kink meme. The Chaos Hero wants to be blindfolded. Neutral-aligned Hero complies.





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm going by the Steven report names here, Chaos=Takeshi Law=Yuji and Hero=Kazuya.)

“You wanted this, right?”

Takeshi lies quivering on the sheets, his breath rattling in and out as he tries to pinpoint Kazuya's position by the squeaks on the mattress and the sound of his breathing. Takeshi's glasses lie to the side on the nightstand, keeping watch over his jacket and boots on the floor.

Takeshi's hands are bound above him at the headboard and his eyes are closed under the blindfold. He swallows. “Yeah.” Just this once he needs someone to take over, take control. “If you tell Yuji I'll fucking kill you.”

Takeshi can't see Kazuya's smile, doesn't know how empty Kazuya knows his threats are. _(They're empty now, maybe, but just you wait...)_

Kazuya starts slow, almost like he knows that Takeshi is a virgin (which he'll never in a million years admit to anyone, fuck no), sitting on the edge of the bed and slipping a hand up Takeshi's shirt in a way that borders on comforting, like you'd rub a friend's back.

Kazuya's hand is warm and it calms Takeshi, loosens his clenched fists. The hand reaches Takeshi's nipple, brushing lightly, the little finger lingering to tease. Takeshi is blushing now – half the reason he wanted the blindfold is so he can pretend his face is hidden, that he's not so transparent. He hates being like this.

A puff of warm air on his face is the only warning Takeshi gets before Kazuya kisses him, sweet, soft _(too soft, too nice, you're always so soft I want you to fuck me)_ , and Takeshi opens his mouth, expecting tongue but getting none.

“Stop teasing,” Takeshi says after Kazuya releases his lips, meaning it to be a command but hearing it in his ears as a plea.

“I'm not,” Kazuya protests, and Takeshi wishes he could see the other man's face, see how sincere that statement is. He doesn't trust Kazuya, not really.

Kazuya's other hand lands on Takeshi's bared stomach, gliding downwards over the beltline of his pants to rest over his crotch. The touch is too light; Takeshi squirms. “Get on with it already.”

Kazuya obliges and runs a thumb down Takeshi's crotch, causing Takeshi to gasp. 

“More!” Takeshi demands, but there's a breathy note to his voice and the pitch is too high, and it only gets worse as Kazuya begins to knead in earnest, his other hand continuing to rub Takeshi's nipple in counterpoint to his ministrations.

Takeshi comes hard and fast in his pants, unable to restrain the pathetic noise that crawls out of his mouth as he bucks his hips against Kazuya's hand. He burns with shame, even though Kazuya doesn't say a single mocking word. Takeshi grits his teeth. “Do it again.”

Kazuya hesitates. “You should wait.”

“Keep going!” Takeshi punctuates his bark with a kick against the bed. 

Kazuya obliges yet again, this time withdrawing his other hand from Takeshi's chest to unzip the man's pants and pull them down with his underwear to reveal the tender cock hanging limp between Takeshi's sticky thighs. He strokes slow soft, careful as Takeshi bites his lip at the sensation. 

Takeshi manages to gasp out only one word. “Harder.”

Kazuya uses both hands this time, cupping Takeshi's balls with one as the other pumps. It hurts, and Takeshi draws blood from his lip as he tries not to cry out, his breath coming in uneven nasal gasps. Despite himself he's hard again, wanting it. 

Takeshi does cry out when Kazuya withdraws his hands. He's almost there, he can feel it. “Why the fuck did you –”

Takeshi's question is answered when a weight moving onto the bed squeaks the springs. Kazuya moves to straddle Takeshi's legs, placing his hands on either side of the man's torso as he takes Takeshi into his mouth, sliding wet lips down from the tip to as far as he can go.

Takeshi moans as Kazuya sucks, jaws working. It didn't take long for Takeshi to come again, shooting his semen into Kazuya's mouth. Kazuya swallows without thinking about it and withdraws, stroking Takeshi's thighs as the man rides the final tremors of orgasm.

“I've had enough,” Takeshi says then, and it's was all business from there, Kazuya untying him and Takeshi cleaning himself up, doing up his pants. Takeshi doesn't even look back as he shrugs on his jacket and walks out the door, too ashamed to look and too scared see what might be on Kazuya's face.

Left alone in the room, Kazuya sits on the bed and touches the aching bulge in his pants, thinking of Takeshi.


End file.
